reviens
by kittyarra
Summary: le titre en dis long. Hikaru se lance a corps perdu dans la recherche de Sai, il sera aide par Akira et un chat bien mystérieux.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne sont pas à moi !!

Hello tout le monde !! Pour un peu changer, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Hikaru no go !!

Mon histoire se situe au moment ou Saï disparaît (ooouuuuiiiiinnn veux passss) et pour l'histoire je me suis permise de modifier un peu l'histoire (vous comprendrez plus tard….)

Sinon comme d'hab' les _pensées sont en italiques, _les discutions entre «guillemet » et entre (parenthèses) mes commentaires !

Bonne lecture !!!

**   
**Saï et Hikaru étaient dans la chambre en train de jouer une partie de go.  
Hikaru ne savais pas encore que celle-ci était la dernière.  
Ayant eu une longue journée notre moitié blondinet commence à s'endormir. - Hikaru, on s'est bien amusés…

Et Saï disparut (snif snif reviiiiiennnnnd Saï). Au réveil, Hikaru, tout perdu part à la recherche de son professeur, son meilleur ami, son fantôme préférer.

(à partir d'ici les choses changent !!!) 

**Chapitre I  
**

Hikaru courrait partout dans la ville en criant après Saï, sans se rendre compte il  
heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet, le faisant tomber ainsi que lui-même.  
Il se releva

-« gommen, je ne vous avais pas vu ! »  
Hikaru tendis la main à sa 'victime' pour l'aider à se relever, la personne accepta l'aide et une fois debout il vit son 'agresseur'  
-« Shindo ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ??? »  
-« excuse moi Toya, je ne t'avais pas vu. »  
Hikaru n'arrêtais pas de regarder partout avec une immense inquiétude dans le regard !

-« faut que j'y aille ! Encore gommen Akira ! »

Il allait reprendre ses recherches en courrant quand le brun le coupa.  
-« Tout va bien ??? »  
-« Non ! Tout ne va pas bien !!! Je l'ai perdu !! Je l'ai perdu !! Il faut que je le retrouve !!! » Dit-il très vite.

-« je vais t'aider ! Tu as perdu quoi ?? »  
-« Pas quoi Akira, la question est qui »  
Et il reparti en courrant sans que sont rival ai pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.  
-« _Saï !!! Où es tu ??? Où peux tu bien te cacher ??? À l'institut ??? »_

Hikaru croisa un des professeurs, qui lui ouvrit la porte où se trouvait probablement le fantôme.  
Fouillant dans les kifu, Hikaru se mis a pleuré

-« Saï, reviens » dit il tout haut en pleurant a chaude larmes  
-« Saï ?? Tu as bien dis 'Saï' Hikaru » Demanda une voix qui venais de la porte.  
-« oui »dit il en arrêtant de pleurer et en séchant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient écrasées sur un kifu et les rangeant a leur place.  
-« j'ai perdu Saï, Akira »  
Akira qui comprenait de moins en moins, l'invitât à manger un ramen.  
La tristesse de son rival était si grande, si perceptible que ça lui brisait le cœur de le voir souffrir ainsi.  
Une fois au resto, ils mangèrent en silence, Hikaru comme somnambule, racontât tout l'histoire de Saï, sachant pertinemment que le brun n'en croirait pas un seul mot.

-« et depuis sa disparition, je le cherche » conclut il

-« la prochaine étape c'est quoi ? » demanda son interlocuteur

-« je vais aller sur la tombe d'Honinbo. »

-« Me permettrais tu de venir avec toi ??? »

-« Tu me crois ????? »

-« Bien sur !!! Tout s'explique !!! Tu n'aurais jamais su me battre, ni mon père d'ailleurs…!! »

Hikaru sourit faiblement, il savait qu'il avait raison au fond.  
-« ok, tu peux venir si ça te chante ! »

-« Bien sûr ! On se rejoint à la gare demain à 6h00 du matin ! N'oublie pas de prendre assez d'argent »  
-« COMME SI JE POUVAIS OUBLIER UN TRUC PARREIL » hurla le blond

Ce qui fit sourire Akira, Hikaru se rendant compte que c'était pour le taquiner sourit à son tour.

Le trajet en train se passa avec toute les question possible et imaginable d'Akira.  
Hikaru lui répondait en souriant voyant que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était réel mais aussi parce que ça lui faisait du bien de parler de Saï.  
Un fois sur place ils visitaient le palais d'Honinbo, la dans une des pièce Akira aperçu un chat tigré avec une couleur peu habituelle, le pelage était bleu gis clair avec les rayures du même bleu gris mais plus foncé, et les yeux d'un bleu saphir.

-« impressionnant » dit il a voix haute

-« quoi donc ??? » demanda le guide

-« le chat, la bas dans l'autre pièce »

-« c'est vrai qu'il est beau » renchérit Hikaru

-« et il nous cause que des soucis »

-« du genre » demanda le blond.  
-« qu'il entre ici, sans y être invité, et tous les an le même jour il pleure a la pleine lune, mais on ne sais jamais ou il est … »  
Akira était comme hypnotise par le chat et s'avança vers lui, qui ne bougeât pas d'un poil, il le caressa, le chat ce mis a ronronner.  
-« Continuons nous la visite ?? »

Akira laissa le chat qui, lui se mis a le suivre partout puis d'un coup, il disparut.  
Plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant la tombe d'Honinbo, le chat était assis sur la pierre et regardait tour à tour Hikaru et Akira.

-« messieurs la visite se termine ici, j'espère que ça vous a plus »

Apres les mondanité, les deux pros se rendirent a l'hôtel ou Hikaru se mis a pleurer une fois dans la chambre.  
-« il n'est pas la » dit il dans un murmure.

-« tu trouve pas que le chat est bizarre »

-« si, on dirait qu'il sait quelque chose, mais a quoi bon ??? »  
-«dis moi a ton avis il pleure pourquoi a ton avis ? »

-« j'en sais rien. Demain on va voir sur la tombe d'Honinbo à Tokyo ??? »  
-« Bien sûr ! Mais vaudrait mieux ce coucher maintenant »

La nuit était noire, tout était calme dans l'hôtel, dehors même pas un bruit de vent dans les feuillages.  
Soudain un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre, Hikaru et Akira sautaient du lit, le brun alluma la lumière et d'un seul regard ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ils s'habillaient à la hâte et sortirent.

Un autre miaulement, ils courent vers le palais. Un troisième celui-ci les amena au cimetière.  
-«allons sur la tombe d'Honinbo » suggéra Hikaru

Un fois devant, ils trouvaient le chat assis dessus comme plus tôt dans la journée, il sauta à terre se frottant aux jambes des deux jeunes hommes. Il avança de quelque mètres, s'arrêta, se tourna pour les voir.

-« on dirait qu'il veux qu'on le suive » dit Akira

-« allons y » répondis Hikaru.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent devant une forêt, le chat s'y engouffrât, toujours suivit des deux jeunes hommes qui commençaient a être très inquiets.  
Au bout de quelques minutes ils se trouvent dans une clairière, ou la lumière de la lune se reflétait sur l'eau.

Encore un miaulement.

-« et maintenant ? » demanda le blond.

-« on attends »

Ils s'assoient à même le sol, le chat vint quémander une caresse.  
La lune était presque à son apogée, une aura sortit de l'eau.

-« cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment »dit l'aura.  
-« c'est-à-dire ? » demandèrent les deux en cœur.

-« pour que Saï revive »

La lune atteint son apogée, il y a un frétillement dans l'eau, un léger tremblement de terre et un truc sortit de l'eau.

-« SAÏ » cria Hikaru en se levant d'un bond.

Il commença a courir dans l'eau, Akira sur ses talons tout deux attrapèrent Saï et l'emmenèrent sur le rivage.

-« il est si froid » dit Hikaru

-« il est endormis depuis 1000ans » répondit l'Aura

-« que se serait-il passé si nous n'aurions pas été là ? » demanda Akira Dans la chambre d'hôtel, Saï se réveillait doucement avec les premières lueurs du soleil, pensant qu'il était encore un fantôme, il se leva, fit quelques pas trébuchât et se retrouva a terre en faisant un grand bruit qui réveilla les deux joueur de go en sursaut.  
Les trois personnes dans la chambre se regardaient.  
-« Bonjour Saï-senseï » dit Akira 

Puis ils sortirent et rentrèrent chacun chez soi.

Alors ça vous a plut ???? Petite revi ???? Plizzz !!

A très vite !

Kisoo à tous

Kittyarra


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle vie pour Saï

-« bonjour Saï-senseï »dit Akira.  
-« tu peux me voir ??? »

-« bien sur qu'il peut te voir ! Et même te toucher » dit Hikaru en sautant dans les bras de Saï. « Tu m'as tellement manqué !!! » ajouta-t-il tout bas avec des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

-« quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer après que j'ai disparu de ta chambre s'il-vous plaît ? » demanda Saï  
Hikaru raconta tout jusqu'à sa sortie de l'eau.

FLASH BACK  
« que serait il passé si nous n'aurions pas été là » demanda Akira.  
« Vu que son temps était écoulé, il serait 'là haut' » répondit l'Aura.  
« j'avais vu que l'autre Senseï avait triché, et la seule chose que j'ai pu dire c'est 'continuez la partie', la partie perdue, il fut bannis. Vu que j'avais fais suivre mon Senseï, je savais où il était. 2 jours plus tard j'ai couru jusqu'à cette clairière pour lui demander pardon et lui demander de rentrer, mais le mal était déjà fait. Ce jour là je vis avec horreur que Saï entrait dans l'eau, je l'appelais, il s'arrêta, se tourna et me regarda, quand il m'a reconnu, il me fit le plus beau sourire du monde. Je lui lançai une fiole, qu'il attrapa au vol et lui ordonna de boire le contenu, il s'exécuta puis continua de marcher vers les profondeurs en ne tenant pas compte de ce que je lui disait de revenir vers moi. Et quelques instants plus tard tout étais fini. Mes gardes me ramenaient au palais et je m'enfermais sur moi-même »  
« que contenait la fiole ? »Osa demander Akira.  
« Une potion »  
« une potion de quoi ? » demanda Hikaru.  
« C'était une potion que mon mage me remis un jour qui, selon lui permettais a une personne qui nous est chère de continué sa vie là où elle s'est arrêtée une fois que l'erreur à été réparée, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas que c'était ma faute. Ce n'était pas à cause de Saï qui cherchait la vérité, c'est de la mienne qui pour n'avoir rien dit alors que j'avais tout vu. Et maintenant Saï recherche le coup divin à travers les temps et les corps. Il fallut qu'Hikaru entende Saï pour que je comprenne mon égoïsme et pouvoir lui rendre sa vie. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. Je compte sur vous pour la suite » finit l'Aura avant de disparaître.  
FIN FLASH BACK

« Ensuite, nous vous avons ramené jusqu'ici » conclut Akira

« Je suis tellement heureux » dit Saï

« On va pouvoir jouer, encore et toujours jusqu'à s'en rendre malade !! »Dit joyeusement Hikaru.

« Mais où vais-je vivre ?? Je ne suis plus un fantôme maintenant »dit Saï  
Un lourd silence se fit entendre (lol).Au bout d'un moment Akira ouvrit la bouche.

« J'ai une solution mais je pense pas que ça va te plaire Hikaru »  
« Dis toujours »  
« Senseï pourrais venir chez moi quelque jours, mes parents ne sont pas la, ainsi nous pourrions nous débrouiller pour lui trouver un appart, un boulot de professeur de go, lui faire des papiers et aussi une nouvelle garde robe… »

Silence Hikaru réfléchit  
« À une condition »  
« laquelle ? »  
« que je passe tous les jours chez toi et que nous fassions ensemble toutes les recherches »

« Marché conclu »

« J'ai aussi mon mot à dire » dit soudain Saï

« Tu n'es pas d'accord Saï ? »Demanda Hikaru  
« Il faut qu'Akira m'appelle par mon prénom et qu'on joue au go »  
Goutte d'eau derrière la tête d'Hikaru

« Promis » dit Akira

« _Akira, tu sais pas dans quoi tu te lance, tu vas morflé_ »pensa le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Voila   
la suite très vite

Review plizzz plizzz

Kisoo a tous

Kittyarra


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoiloo !  
J'espère que ma fic vous plaît même si au part avant il n'y avait rien de bien croustillant.  
Mais ça va changer !!! Je vous laisse avec la suite !

Un grand merci à

**Le début**

Le trio était arrivé très tôt à Tokyo, devant la gare ils se séparent en se promettant de se revoir très vite.  
Une fois arrivés chez Akira, il prépara une chambre pour son invité d'exception,  
bien que fatigués par le voyage, Saï demanda faiblement  
« Pourrions nous faire une partie ? »  
« Avec plaisir !!! Venez ! » Dit Akira avec un grand sourire.  
Il s'assoyent devant le goban et avec toute une cérémonie Saï prit une pierre de go

« _Que cela fait du bien de pouvoir enfin tenir un pierre de ses propres mains_ »  
Pensa Saï, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Akira POV

En entrant dans la salle de go, Akira se mis a observé cet homme hors du commun.  
« _Il est plutôt grand, un visage doux, un peau claire, des superbes grand yeux, tiens il s'assied et prend une pierre, ses mains ont l'air si douce, oh pourquoi pleure t-il ????» _

Normal POV

Sans plus attendre Akira tendis la main pour balayer les larmes de son visage.  
Mais il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Saï.

« Excuse moi Akira, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour arriverai enfin.»  
le dit Akira rougit « _j'aime beaucoup la façon dont il prononce mon prénom_ »  
« Ne vous excusez pas prenez tout votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés » répondit-il.  
« Peux tu me rendre un service ??? »  
« bi… bien sûr »

« Arrêtes de me vouvoyer s'il te plait.. »

« Ok !! D'accord !!! Vous….euh… tu veux du thé ???? » Demanda Akira  
« Avec plaisir »  
Akira sorti précipitamment de la salle de go pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.  
« _Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prends ??? Reprends toi voyons !!_ »  
Il prépara le thé. Et retourna au près de son invité de marque.  
Ils savouraient leur thé en silence.  
« Tu fais nigri ? » demanda Saï

« Haï » dit il avec un sourire.  
Et la partie commença. A la grande surprise d'Akira, ils rejouèrent la toute première partie qu'il avait eue avec Hikaru. Akira avait eu un cris de surprise quant il l'eu reconnu.  
Saï releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sont vis-à-vis.  
« Tu la reconnais n'est-ce pas » ?  
Akira hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif  
« Maintenant je peux te le dire, c'était moi » dit il avec un sourire.  
La partie dura quelques heures, puis ils commentaient celle-ci, rangeaient les pierres et partirent se coucher.

Bien que dans son lit et très fatigue Akira ne trouva pas le sommeil trop de question se bousculaient dans son esprit. 

Hikaru POV

Après avoir laissé Saï et Akira, Hikaru rentra chez lui le pas et le cœur léger.  
Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouver l'être le plus cher a son cœur.  
Il passa la porte entra chez lui et alla directement au lit.  
« _Je me demande si ils vont jouer aujourd'hui… bien sûr que oui, Saï ne résistera pas longtemps à l'appel du go ! Akira tu va morfle grave_ »   
Hikaru s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres en pensant que Saï allait le massacré sans ménagement et ce, a plusieurs reprises. 

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, Hikaru arriva chez Akira.  
Il lui ouvrit la porte, le spectacle qu'il vit lui fit presque peur.  
Akira était tout pâle, les yeux cernés et l'air dégoûter.

« Tout va bien Akira ??? »

« Chuis dégoûté » répondit celui-ci en entrant dans la salle de Go.

« Bonjour Saï ! Vous avez fait combien de parties ? »

« 5 et je les ai toutes perdue… » Répondit Akira dépité.   
« Oh Hikaru on joue ! On joue ! »

« D'accord ! »  
Au bout de 3heures de jeu, Hikaru se retrouva avec la même tête qu'Akira, tandis que Saï était tout sourire. 

Fini pour l'instant !!!

Review plizzz

Kisoo

Kittyarra


End file.
